Zamiennik
by kancchan
Summary: Żyć tak, aby niczego nie żałować.


Różnobarwna łuna zachodzącego słońca, przebijająca się przez obłoki, sukcesywnie znikała na horyzoncie, aby ustąpić miejsca surowo urządzonej, wiecznie niezdecydowanej i niewzruszonej na ludzki ból nocy. Statek, traktowany przez zasoloną wodę, kołysał się na zmarszczonej tafli, odbijając zniekształcony sierp srebrnego, niecierpliwego księżyca.

Podciągnął nogi pod sam podróbek i skrył twarz w dłoniach, tłumiąc cichy szloch. Łzy dekorujące dwa policzki, kłócące się z jego dziecinnymi piegami, ostro kontrastowały ze spaczonym entuzjazmem i wiecznym, teraz leżącym w zgliszczach poczuciem humoru.

— Płaczesz?

Pokręcił przecząco głową, ignorując ciepły oddech igrający z chłodnym od bryzy karkiem.

— Nigdy nie byłeś dobrym kłamcą — skomentował, zamykając metr osiemdziesiąt z kawałkiem w żelaznym uścisku. Ułożył podróbek na jego odsłoniętym barku i westchnął głęboko. Złapał zębami jeden z czerwonych korali zdobiących jego szyję, wdychając zapach wystawionej na kontakt ze słońcem skóry.

Ace wzdrygnął się odrobinę, ocierając placami wilgotne i zaczerwione oczy. Odnosząc wielokrotnie wrażenie, że emanujące ciepło od ciała Shanksa było wyimaginowane, nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do jego symulowanej troski, uwydatniającej się tuż po zapadnięciu zmroku. Wykrzywił usta w imitacji uśmiechu, splatając swoje palce z większymi i szorstkim odpowiedniczkami imperatora.

— Tak sobie myślę… — zaczął ostrożnie, nie protestując, gdy usta pirata zaczęły atakować tatuaż z jego imieniem.

— Hmm…? — zaciekawił się Akagami, zbyt zaoferowany miękką skórą nastolatka, aby przejąć się tragedią jego szarych komórek.

— Nadal go kochasz, prawda? — zapytał za nim ugryzł się w język, przygryzając wargę. Jego twarz, zazwyczaj wyrażająca same pokłady radości, teraz prezentowała się jak maltretowana deszczem, pusta ulica wielkiego miasta, która zazwyczaj krzyczy życiem.

Shanks odklejając spragnione bliskości drugiego człowieka wargi, wyprostował się jak struna, ignorując nieznośny protest nadwyrężonych stawów. Odmalowująca się na jego twarzy ni to nuta rozbawienia, ni to gniewu nie była w stanie utożsamić jego uczuć z konkretnym kształtem. Odkrzyknął, lustrując uważnie plecy pociechy swojego największego autorytetu.

— Guptas z ciebie — mruknął przyjemnym dla ucha, posiadającym kojące właściwości sopranem udekorowanym w charakterystyczną chrypkę. Kreśląc na umięśnionym przedramieniu przedstawienia nowej generacji niezgrabny, niewidzialny szlaczek, przymrużył oczy, wsłuchując się w cichy, rytmiczny oddech chłopaka, który po chwili przeobraził się w niewyregulowany dech maratończyka.

— Nie rań mojej wrażliwości — zarzucił, zaciskając dłonie w pięść.

— Ace — zaśmiał się cichutko, załamując tętniące w powietrzu napięcie — nie traktuje cię jak zamiennika — zapewnił, zastanawiając się ile już razy prowadzili tą samą bezproduktywną rozmowę, wywierając na siebie nacisk.

Portgas zrobił naburmuszoną minę na widok szalejących w jego oczach wesołych ogników. Założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę w inną stronę, demonstrując focha.

— Nabijasz się ze mnie. Znów — powiedział z wyrzutem, wbijając spojrzenie w samotną mewę skubiącą sfatygowaną banderę.

— Załóż coś na ciebie — podsunął spokojnie acz stanowczo Shanks, dźwigając się na dłoniach. Nie przejmując się drzazgą wbitą w palec, przegonił skrzeczącą mewę złowrogim spojrzeniem.

— Chyba ktoś tu nie docenia mojej…

— Twoja zajebistości akurat nie ma tu wiele do powiedzenia — wpadł mu w słowo, zdejmując czarny, długi płaszcz. Zarzucił go na nagie, zarumienione od słońca ramiona i westchnął głęboko. „Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie", mruknął, okręcając się na pięcie. Z pół nagim Ace'm ciężko było iść na jakikolwiek kompromis. Jego zwalająca z nóg atrakcyjność i dobrze wyposażona sylwetka odbiera dech w piersi za każdym razem, gdy się odezwał.

— Shanks. — Czując oplatające go w pasie ramiona, znieruchomiał. — Teraz to już nie możesz na mnie patrzyć, prawda? — zapytał, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę. — Stąd ta noc, stąd bez światła, stąd ciągle po omacku — wyliczał, klnąc na swój nieposkromiony przez nikogo język.

— Na miłością morza, Ace, jesteś jak baba — stwierdził, drapiąc się po kilkudniowym zaroście. — Ciągle tylko zapewnia, deklaracje i… co jeszcze? — fuknął, gubiąc wątek. — Weź ty mi lepiej kark rozmasuj — dodał z przekory — coś mi w nim strzyknęło, gdy się wczoraj na nim uwiesiłeś i szalenie daje o sobie znać.

— Tu dobrze? — zapytał, atakując zgrabnymi paluchami wysuszoną od ostrych promieni skórę.

— Ta… ach… bardzo dobrze — mruknął, mrużąc oczy. — Auć, to bolało — poskarżył się, gdy właściciel zajmujących pośladek z premedytacją wbił palce w jego wymarłe od starości ciało.

— Nie udawaj kaleki — upomniał go niecierpliwe Ace, tupiąc nóżką, aby pokreślić swoją niekończącą się irytacje — i nie zmieniaj zręcznie tematu — dodał, zwalniając rozsypane przez doświadczenie ciało z objęcia.

— Ace… — Obrócił się w jego stronę w oka mgnieniu i zniewolił jego ramiona silnym uściskiem, coby nie dać mu możliwości szybkiej i bezbolesnej ewakuacji, a Portgas był mistrzem ratowania własnego tyłka przed trudnymi tematami, mimo że na okrągło je poruszał, nie dbając o stan emocjonalny drugiej strony. — Znów ryczysz.

— Wcale…

— …tak — sprostował za niego Akagami, kładąc na wykrzywionych w butnym grymasie ustach wskazujący palec. — Masz racje, kocham go — wyszeptał wprost w jego rozchylone usta — ale…

Ace wyszarpał się spod wpływu jego dłoni, robiąc wszystko, aby powstrzymać chcące ujrzeć światło dzienne łzy.

— Chyba już pójdę — odparł, nawet nie szukając kłamliwych argumentów na niespodziewaną zmianę swoich nocnych upodobań. A przecież zawsze miał przygotowany arsenał krzywych usprawiedliwień na taką sytuację — czy to nocna warta, czy to jakaś niebezpieczna, niecierpiąca zwłoki misja, czy… ale żadne kłamstwo nie chciało wyswobodzić się z jego gardła, kopiąc go boleśnie w rzadko dające o sobie znać wyrzuty sumienia.

— Nie żeby coś, ale w tej waszej rodzinnie to sami tacy narwańcy?! — krzyknął za nim imperator, wypuszczając z płuc świszczące powietrze.

— Nie twój interes — odburknął Ace, rzucając pod nogi Akagamiemu płaszcz. — Upierz go lepiej za nim zabawisz się w dżentelmena.

— Hahah — zaśmiał się — dobry joke — pochwalił — ale myślałem, że lubisz naturalny zapach, wiesz te twoje…

PLASK.

Ace, kierowany wrzącym w jego żyłach impulsem, sapał głośno trzymając na wysokości twarzy mężczyzny zaczerwienioną od siły uderzenia rękę.

— Auuuć — zawył, machając zamaszyście opętaną przez ból dłonią, jakby chcąc spowodować, żeby wyparował. — Zawsze chciałem to zrobić, ale nie sądziłem, że… jesu, to boli jak cholera.

— Wyrażaj się. — Shanks zaśmiał się na widok jego głupiej miny. — I dajże mi w końcu dokończyć — wyrzucił z siebie. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile kosztuje mnie to…

— Nie potrzebuję wyznań, deklaracji i obietnic, i w ogóle nie potrzebuje pustych słów — zawyrokował Portgas. — Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego musimy, do jasnej anielki, seksić w egipskich ciemnościach?

— Nie mów, że boisz się ciemności — powiedział z wyraźnym rozbawieniem Shanks, zauważając na twarzy kapelusznika ledwo widoczne zaczerwienienie i zakłopotanie.

— Jasięniczegonieboję — wybełkotał niezrozumiale pod nosem, kontemplując swoje buty, których na dobrą sprawę nawet nie widział. — Ale to nawet nie jest romantyczne!

— To czego beczałeś? — zapytał czerwonowłosy, unosząc z rozbawieniem brwi. — Pomyśl nad zmianą zawodu, bo kłamanie ci w ząb nie wychodzi — rzekł złośliwie, przybliżając się do kochanka na wyciągnięcie ręki. Odgarnął ze spoconego czoła nieposłuszne, zabłąkane kosmyki, zaplątując palce w czarnych włosach.

— B-bo… — zająkał się — … bo opłakiwałem twoją głupotę — podsunął refleksyjnie, wysuwając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. — I wychodzi, tylko ty nie doceniasz mojego zmysłu artystycznego — zapewnił.

— Zwłaszcza jak jestem w tobie i wzniecasz ogień, tak? — zapytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia. Seks z Ace'm miał jedną, poważną usterkę; żywa pochodnia bliska spełnieniu stanowiła nie tylko zagrożenie dla jego partnera, ale i osób oraz przedmiotów w jego najbliższym otoczeniu.

— Ogień naszych uczuć — pozwolił sobie na wyszukaną metaforę — i powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że rozświetlam nam życie. — „Bo w życiu byś nie trafił", dodał złośliwie w myślach, wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Puściłeś z dymem dwa statki — przypomniał mu cierpliwie.

— Jeden — sprostował spokojnie.

— Dwa — przystawał przy swoim.

— Kłamiesz i to bardzo brzydko — wypomniał.

— Dwa.

— Jeden.

— Dwa.

— Dwa minus jeden.

— Jeden.

— A widzisz? — Zaśmiał Portgas z uśmiechem zwycięscy czającym się w kącikach ust. — Ma się ten dar przekonywania, ha — odparł z tryumfem, eksponując swoje kulawe wdzięki w srebrzystej, ledwo oświetlającej jego sylwetkę poświacie.

— Po prostu nie mam zamiaru się kłócić, skoro możemy robić inne rzeczy.

— Inne nie znaczy lepsze. — Puścił do niego perskie oko. — Ale, nie bój nic, myślę, że to dopiero początek — zapewnił, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

— Twoje niemyślenie jest koszmarne — podsunął Akagami, czochrając z roztargnieniem jego przydługą czuprynę. — A myślenie to już w ogóle jakaś porażka — stwierdził, muskając jego czoło. — Kiedyś doprowadzi świat do klęski, zobaczysz.

— Przyjmę to jako komplement.

Nosiciel woli D wyszczerzył się, składając na pirackich wargach łakomy pocałunek.

— To nie miał być… A zresztą — machnął na to ręką, jakby odganiał upierdliwego robaka — ty zawsze interpretujesz wszystko po swojemu — skomplementował, wzruszając ramionami.

— I za to mnie kochasz — zapewnił Ace.

— Och — westchnął głęboko — naprawdę nie wiem co w tobie widzę — stwierdził, traktując jego szyję krwistoczerwoną malinką.

— Czysty, chodzący seks? — zaproponował bez cienia zwątpienia Ace, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając, owijając na place czerwony, skołtuniony kosmyk.

— Mam coś na twarzy? — zapytał skonsternowany Shanks, gdy Portgas ani nie myślał oderwać od jego policzków szelmowskiego uśmieszku.

— Ano, masz. Piętno mojej miłości — odpowiedział bez wahania, kreśląc palcem czerwoną smugę rozkwitłą na jego policzku.

Zamiennik czy nie — to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Żył tak, aby niczego nie żałować.


End file.
